


Sweet Delight

by MalecManiac21



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecManiac21/pseuds/MalecManiac21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus once told him that Alec loved like he fought.</p>
<p>Alec disagreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Delight

Magnus once told him that Alec loved like he fought.

Alec disagreed.

He was trained to be a soldier, to look after his siblings and protect them from all harm. of course they were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves but he still felt responsible. So whenever they were out for a hunt, Alec was always the lookout, watching their backs and making sure that the creatures if the shadows stayed in the shadows. When it did come to slaying demons, he simply recounted what he'd learnt in training, and applied it to whatever monstrosity they were facing at the moment. His movements were precise, calm and calculated, and he never doubted himself for one second.

But when it came to Magnus, nothing about his behavior was calculated or composed. His brain went into overdrive and his body seemed to run on pure impulse. His brain short-circuited and his nerves felt like live wires.

Like whenever Magnus was in his proximity, he lost his breath, still amazed y his beauty. When he touched Alec with graceful movements, he could feel his heart race from a rush of adrenaline. When he flashed a soft, secret smile his way from across the room, Alec could feel his stomach doing back flips which, he was sure, wasn't good for his health.

And when they kissed, Alec lost all sense of control.

When Magnus' impossibly soft lips brushed against his own, he felt a need so powerful, an urgency so great that he couldn't stop his body from reacting, couldn't stop himself from entangling his fingers in Magnus' wild onyx locks, tilting the warlock's head up to find a better angle. Their bodies flushed together, slender fingers on his waist, rucking up the back of Alec's t-shirt to softly caress the scars on the skin below. Tongues danced around in a battle for control, their kisses becoming more demanding, and Alec felt his train of thought completely derailing. Magnus' kisses lowered, as he dipped his head to brush his lips over the sensitive skin of Alec's throat, a combination of teeth and tongue, marking him as his own.

And Alec couldn't help it.

Any sense of control he had feigned earlier went right out the window, as the warlock's touches left the Shadowhunter completely undone. He couldn't help the moans of pleasure that escaped his lips. He couldn't help going weak in the knees with just one look at Magnus' heated gaze. His breath came in short, ragged intervals as he whispered Magnus' name, the only thing he remembered at the moment, like a sacred prayer against his lover's skin. In throes of pleasure and pleas for his touches, Alec couldn't help as he unraveled and experienced utter bliss.

His hands found their way to Magnus' shirt, fingers hurriedly unbuttoning, as Magnus did the same, in a desperate attempt to reach at the skin underneath. He felt Magnus' hot mouth immediately latched to his skin, marking the skin in marks of his own, as Alec’s fingernails dug into his back, never wanting to break contact. Magnus kissed a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses from his neck to the hollow of his throat, breathing words of love, adoration and praise into his skin. And when Magnus kissed the skin above his heart and whispered the words “aku cinta kamu”, Alec experienced a high he’d never felt before.

When they finally broke apart, foreheads pressed together, skin slick with sweat, neither of them let go for a long time.

So no, Alec’s fighting couldn’t possibly be compared to the way he loved.

See, when he fought, Alec gave everything he could, except for the most important piece. When he was with Magnus, he gave the only thing he had to offer.

His heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this was my first Malec fanfiction, so go easy on me!  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated! :D  
> Please leave a comment if you have anything to say!


End file.
